


Commander Tucker's Personal Log

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip's rant. (10/04/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers: 2.11 "Precious Cargo," 2.14 "Stigma."  


* * *

"Commander Tucker, Personal Log—"

Trip paused, eyes riveted on the stars outside the window. The humming of the engines was clear and steady and he shrugged. Why does he have to bother about THAT? It was none of his business and probably a mere incident. So far everything has been smooth enough on the bridge, he argued pointlessly with himself.

But he could not help but being somewhat concerned. For all he knew, Jonathan Archer was the best friend he ever had and a fine captain and it did feel right to react.

Did it?

He sighed loudly and waved his hands to the console.

"Computer resume log. I was thinking this morning about the way we've all noticed T'Pol really opening up in regards to Jon these past few weeks. Computer pause."

Trip began pacing in his quarters and eventually ended with his forehead against the transparent shield, frustrated by the abstract sensation. No cold nor warmth.

Why am I doing this ? If anyone happens to find out the slightest clue in that matter Starfleet sure will take action against it. And if not, that darn tight ass Vulcan Counsel definitely will take action and will be eager to take her back to their desolated homeworld!!

Even in deep space, regs apply.

He crossed his fingers behind his head and looked at the ceiling. When he was back on Earth, he will get hold of that stupid designer and crush his head against the structure. What was it designed for? Blind midgets? He could not stand bumping repeatedly against those beams and watching that awful grey coating everywhere in all its variations any more!

"Computer resume...Then I started thinking about psychological patterns. And ended with the only logical conclusion. Wow, wow, wow! Wait a minute here !" - arms waving and a deep frown darkening his eyes, he came to a brutal stop. - "computer pause!"

What's going on here? That Vulcan train of thought seems to wash over me! Logic? What has it got to do with the whole thing to begin with, he cursed. Maybe his conscience was dictating his acts. He obviously felt guilty since his own relationship with Hoshi was on the verge of being the best thing he ever had and was only hoping the same to happen to his best friend.

Jonathan left prejudice aside a long time ago as long as T'Pol was involved.  
Trip knew that he was slowly falling for her. It simply showed. He had seen it coming from the very beginning. And now she even took his side against the Vulcan will. Jonathan was literally beaming.

He sacked down on his bed, gritting his teeth with utter embarrassment. He had to talk to someone.

Malcolm was out of the picture, Hoshi will never be on the same page, and Travis...well Travis was not his first choice. If only he could talk to Jon...  
Maybe the computer was the best choice after all. For the time being, it will have to be anyway, he had to get all this out of his mind!

"Computer resume. Thinking of patterns," he stood up and began pacing again, far more agitated than before, "I guess that our always smiling good doctor would say that denial and repression are a really good way to deal with things..." he stopped and his face lightened up slowly, "...only for a short period of time."  
His smile broadened. "Those defence mechanisms won't work in the long run. After, you're in trouble. And T'pol knew it," he whispered. "Computer delete that last part."

It confirmed what he already knew- that Vulcan gal was far ahead in the process of dealing with her emotions than Jon was. The poor guy almost crumbled into catatonic shock when he learn about that nasty virus of hers. Nothing that Phlox couldn't handle. At least for a while.

And that's WHEN.

When they suddenly have been acting differently. They aren't repressing anymore. They have decided to accept it as it is and move on with their lives. They have the chance to be more free to act normally around each other. To see where that will eventually lead them.

No more Vulcan fuzzy logic or Earthling's stubbornness.

Two years is a lifetime when you're out there, and I feel lucky Hoshi still wants me after what happened on that planet. Swapping chromosomes...

Don't go there!

He shivered.

Jon told him that Phlox was radiating when he deciphered that sequence. He was not the only one as far as Trip could tell from his friend's boyish smile.  
Probably, that was it. They were meant to go boldly where no one has gone before...What the hell, regs were made to be changed.

"Computer..."

"Archer to Tucker!"

"Aye Sir," he said instantly pressing the com.

"Please report immediately to my ready room!"

The voice was one of command.

"On my way, Sir. Tucker out."

"Computer, delete the last entry," he said.

And with that, he hurried to the bridge.


End file.
